


Aggravated

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Everywhere it was the same, her world full of the cruel jokes and nicknames only children could invent. They tried to drive her away, but she had nowhere to go. Her small cousins worked wandless magic from the cradle, but everyone was convinced she was a Squib.

When her Hogwarts letter came, no one was more surprised than Myrtle. She knew that there it would be different, a fresh start, Charms and Potions for the glasses and the spots.

But it will never be different. They pick at her constantly, and it's even worse with magic.

It will never change.


End file.
